xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Data Tables
This page is intended for Transclusion; see the related documentation on mw:Labeled Section Transclusion. Armors XCOM Armors * Alien Hunters DLC *Utility Vests and Experimental Armor are considered Utility Items and may be combined with any of the above Armor systems. *The Grenadier ability Blast Padding provides +1 armor and reduces Explosive damage by 66%. SPARK Armors § Shen's Last Gift DLC *The SPARK ability Bulwark provides +1 armor. *The SPARK ability Sacrifice provides +2 armor and +20 defense every 3 turns. Resistance Armors † War of the Chosen *Although the Grapple ability is not integral to the armor, Skirmishers gain this skill by default at the rank of Squaddie. *The Specialist ability Tactical Rigging provides +1 additional Utility Item slot, and costs 11 Ability Points, assuming you can acquire it randomly as an XCOM skill. Weapons Specialist/Psi Operative * Alien Hunters DLC, † War of the Chosen, ‡ Tactical Legacy Pack *The Guerilla Tactics School upgrade Cool Under Pressure provides Specialists with +10 aim. *Assault rifles are also usable by Rangers as their primary weapon, although they are less effective than Shotguns. *Combat Protocol and Capacitor Discharge damage are provided vs. Organic and (Robotic) enemies. Ranger † War of the Chosen, ‡ Tactical Legacy Pack *The Guerilla Tactics School upgrade Hunter's Instinct provides +1 damage vs flanked enemies. *The Ranger ability Shadowstrike provides +25 aim and +25 crit chance when attacking while concealed. * Alien Hunters DLC, † War of the Chosen, ‡ Tactical Legacy Pack *The Guerilla Tactics School upgrade Hunter's Instinct provides +10% crit chance. *The Ranger ability Blademaster provides +2 damage and +10 aim. *The Ranger ability Bladestorm provides free Sword strikes on any enemy entering into or attacking from melee range. Sharpshooter † War of the Chosen, ‡ Tactical Legacy Pack *The Guerilla Tactics School upgrade Deadshot provides +10% crit chance. *The Sharpshooter ability Deadeye provides +4-5 damage with a variable -0-30% aim penalty based on range. *The Sharpshooter ability Death From Above provides +1 AP after killing an enemy at a lower elevation. *The Sharpshooter ability Steady Hands provides +10 aim and +10 crit chance when remaining still. *The Sharpshooter ability Aim provides +20 aim after hunkering down on the first shot next turn. *The Sharpshooter ability Serial refunds AP cost after killing an enemy. * Alien Hunters DLC, † War of the Chosen, ‡ Tactical Legacy Pack *The Sharpshooter ability Lightning Hands allows the pistol to be fired for 0 AP every 3 turns. *The Sharpshooter ability Quickdraw reduces the cost of firing a Pistol as the first action to 1 AP. Grenadier ‡ Tactical Legacy Pack *The Grenadier ability Shredder is required in order for Cannons to shred enemy armor. *The Grenadier ability Holo Targeting provides +15 aim for all subsequent shots on the target. *The Grenadier ability Rupture deals critical damage and provides +3 damage for all subsequent shots on the target. Heavy Weapons *The Guerilla Tactics School upgrade Biggest Booms provides Explosives with +2 crit damage. *The SPARK ability Rainmaker provies +2 damage and +2 radius. *The Grenadier ability Salvo reduces the cost of firing Heavy Weapons and launching Grenades as the first action to 1 AP. *Heavy Weapons are usable by any class wearing Heavy Armor, although the Salvo ability makes them best suited to Grenadiers. Grenades * Alien Hunters DLC *All Grenades are upgraded to Bombs with the Advanced Explosives Proving Ground project. *The Grenade Launcher and Advanced Grenade Launcher provide +1/2 radius and +4/5 range. *The Guerilla Tactics School upgrade Biggest Booms provides Grenadiers with +20% crit chance and +2 crit damage. *The Grenadier ability Volatile Mix provides +2 damage and +1 radius. *The Grenadier ability Salvo reduces the cost of firing Heavy Weapons and launching Grenades to 1 AP. *The Grenadier ability Heavy Ordnance provides 1 additional Grenade. *The Skirmisher ability Total Combat reduces the cost of firing the Bullpup, using items and throwing Grenades as the first action to 1 AP. SPARK † War of the Chosen, § Shen's Last Gift DLC *The SPARK ability Overdrive provides +1 AP and reduces the cost of firing Autocannons to 1 AP with a -15 aim penalty for each subsequent shot taken every 4 turns. *The SPARK ability Adaptive Aim removes the -15 aim penalty of Overdrive. *The SPARK ability Strike functions as a melee attack which does 7/9/11 damage (2 crit damage) every 4 turns. *The SPARK ability Channeling Field provides +1 damage to the next shot each time the SPARK is targeted by an enemy. § Shen's Last Gift DLC Reaper † War of the Chosen *The Reaper ability Blood Trail deals +1 damage if the target has been wounded this turn. *The Reaper ability Needle ignores 2 armor on shots taken while in Shadow form. *The Reaper ability Soul Harvest increases crit chance by 5 per kill up to a maximum of 20. † War of the Chosen *The Reaper ability Shrapnel provides +3 damage, +1 shredding and +1 radius *The Reaper ability Highlands provides 1 additional Claymore. Skirmisher † War of the Chosen *The Skirmisher ability Total Combat reduces the cost of firing the Bullpup, using items and throwing Grenades as the first action to 1 AP. *The Skirmisher ability Zero In provides +10 crit chance for each subsequent shots in the same turn and +10 aim against the same enemy. † War of the Chosen *The Skirmisher ability Retribution provides free Ripjack strikes on any enemy entering into or attacking from melee range. Templar † War of the Chosen *When Templars gain Focus, Rend damage and mobility are increased by 1-3 points and dodge by 10/20/25, proportional to Focus. *The Templar ability Amplify increases most single-target damage from all sources against a marked target by 33% (minimum 2 damage). *The Templar ability Volt provides +15 aim for all subsequent shots on the target. † War of the Chosen Research Projects Enemy Autopsies * Alien Hunters DLC, † War of the Chosen Bonuses Continents *The time required to establish contact is instant with the "Resistance Network" Continental Bonus or Reaper Resistance Order (War of the Chosen) *Avenger scanning times may be reduced by 50% for 4 weeks with the "Satellite Data" mission objective Hacking reward. Continent Bonuses *This list is not complete, please confirm Effect Description as it appears in-game verification; notes included *These may be a subset, or even a full set of Resistance Orders, which share the same pool of effects, plus a few more; game files should be consulted.